The present invention relates to smoking devices such as pipes used by a person to smoke or consume a smoking material such as tobacco, medical marijuana, or the like. Various conventional smoking devices have been designed. Such conventional devices are not designed for optimum performance, comfort, versatility, ease of use, portability, and fabrication.